A Grade-A Deal
by sheaflower98
Summary: Simon can't deal with having a relationship with his brother, even though they both know he loves Alvin just as much as Alvin loves him. So they make a deal; If Alvin gets at least one A on his next report card, they can try out a relationship. / Alvon fluff in case you didn't realize.


A Grade-A Deal

 **So, 'tis my first fanfic for the Alvon ship.**

 **Is it odd that I desperately, purposefully tried NOT to get into this fandom, just because I knew I'd ship something like Alvon? Oh well, I should've just embraced it sooner, I suppose.**

 **Anyway. Enjoy the fic! I do not own AaTC.**

Alvin stared at Simon, a confident look on his face that was starting to waver. The fact that they were alone in the house made both of their nerves stand on end. Simon shifted awkwardly, trying to find a way to reply to what Alvin had said.

"I'm waiting," the older one said. Simon swallowed, his stomach full of so many nervous butterflies he worried he'd throw up.

"Listen, Alvin. It's... It's not that I don't feel the same-"

"Do you love me more than a brother or not, Simon?" Alvin asked. Simon flinched.

"Yes, in fact I do. But, Alvin, a relationship between us would be a huge risk for not just us, but for-"

"Simon! What can I do to convince you?!" Alvin begged. He was getting desperate, he was tired of hearing Simon come up with reasons that they couldn't be together. Simon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He really, _really_ did _want_ to be with Alvin, but the logic and risks that came with such a relationship kept getting in the way of that. They were both tired of this charade, though. It would only be a matter of time before Alvin gave up, or Simon gave in. But they both knew who was more likely to do what at the moment.

"I have a proposal," Simon said. Alvin snickered.

"So soon? How about a date first?" he joked with a smirk. Simon just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Listen, Alvin. If you can get at least one A on your next report card - I don't even care what subject it's in - We can try to date and see where it goes. But if you can't, then we'll forget this whole thing and go back to _normal_. Okay?"

The way Simon stressed the word 'normal' made Alvin frown. He didn't like it, it sounded too boring to be used to describe him or his brothers.

Still, this would be the only surefire way to get Simon to give in quicker.

"Deal."

* * *

Since Simon had said that he didn't care what subject the A was supposed to be in, Alvin decided to go for the one that he already had the highest percentage in.

Math.

Ironically, he also hated math the most. But the thought that a good grade in that subject could get him a date with his brother was enough to make him bear through the homework and studying he had to do.

"Alvin? What are you doing?" Dave asked upon seeing Alvin in the living room, fervently doing his homework.

"I'm doing my homework, Dave! Gotta get good grades, gotta get that learning curve!"

"Alvin, what did you do?" Dave groaned, immediately assuming the worst.

"Nothing you don't already know about!" Alvin said quickly. _'Other than making a bet with my brother to go on a date with him,'_ he added in his mind.

He could, nonetheless, tell that Dave didn't quite believe him. So he asked Simon to watch over him while he and Theodore went to the store for groceries. Simon agreed absentmindedly, immersed in his own homework.

They had been alone for ten minutes when Simon finished, and looked up to see that Alvin was still going over his multiplication.

"Alvin? Do you need some help?"

"No! I can do it on my own!" Alvin said defiantly, despite the headache he could feel approaching from thinking too hard. Simon sat silently, humoring him until, as expected, Alvin gave a defeated sigh and dragged the papers over to sit next to the younger one.

"How do I know you won't give me the wrong answers?" he pouted, and Simon chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't," he promised. He wouldn't dare say it out loud, but he wanted Alvin to get the A just as much as Alvin wanted the A.

It took some time, but Alvin soon got the hang of the problems. Simon figured it was because he actually cared about getting a good grade this time, and barely held back another chuckle.

* * *

The week before the report cards came, Alvin was practically a _wreck_ , and everyone around him was worried for his wellbeing.

"Is Alvin coming down for dinner?" Theodore asked, but before Simon could reply Dave sighed.

"Simon, get Alvin down here if you have to drag him down. I'm glad he's working so hard but he needs a break."

Simon stood up and ran up to Alvin's bedroom.

"Alvin! It's dinner time!" he said as he opened the door. Alvin stayed where he was, memorizing his multiplication and division. Simon sighed.

"Dave said to get you down if I have to drag you down, Alvin. I'm not above doing that," Simon threatened. Alvin didn't react at all. The younger quickly became fed up and stormed over next to Alvin, and slammed his hand down on the paper.

"Alvin! Even _I_ know when to stop studying!"

"I _need_ this A, Simon!" Alvin cried, his eyes watery. Simon recoiled, not having realized how important it was to Alvin that their deal ended in his favor.

"Alvin, please. Just come down and eat and then you can study, okay?" he said gently. Alvin was silent for a moment before standing up and following his brother out the room and downstairs to eat.

* * *

When the three brothers received their report cards, none of them was so anxious to get home and open them as Alvin was. The moment they got home, Alvin started screaming for Dave to come and open them with them.

"You could have looked at school, you know," Theodore said, confused at his oldest brother's behavior. Simon knew the truth, though. Alvin was nervous, too nervous to open his report card.

When Dave got into the living room, they all sat down and started to open them.

"I got all A's," Simon said proudly.

"I got three B's and the rest of 'em are A's!" Theodore said, grinning. Alvin stared silently at his report card, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Alvin?" Simon spoke, his heart sinking. He thought back to their deal...

"I'm going to my room," Alvin said, his voice shaking. Before anyone could stop him, he dropped the paper and ran upstairs. Everyone flinched as they heard the door slam. Dave picked up the report card, and his eyebrows raised in shock.

"I don't see why he's so upset. These are a real improvement," he said. He passed it to Simon and Theodore before grabbing his jacket.

"I have to go to work, I won't be back until late. Make sure you find out why he's so upset, alright guys?"

"We will, Dave!" Theodore agreed. However, Simon knew why as he stared at the paper in his hands.

Four B's. One C. No A's.

As the car started up outside, Simon turned to Theodore.

"Why don't you go hang out with Eleanor? I'll take care of Alvin," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on and have fun!"

So Theodore left as well, and Simon was left alone with Alvin. He headed up the stairs, Alvin's report card clutched in his hands.

"Alvin. Come on, we need to talk," he said outside the door, his voice weak. Alvin didn't reply, but Simon heard the door unlock, though he hadn't realized it was locked in the first place. He entered, and saw Alvin curled up against the wall near the door.

"I didn't get an A. I couldn't do it," Alvin whined, and Simon swore his heart broke.

"Alvin..."

"I even started to try extra hard on the other subjects too, so I could have backups! But I couldn't get a _single A_!"

"Alvin!"

The older chipmunk went silent, and just stared up at his younger brother. Simon sat down next to Alvin, and hugged him.

"Forget the deal, Alvin. I mean, seeing how hard you tried, I... How can I not try that hard, to make our feelings work?" he said softly. It took a moment, but he felt Alvin's laughter, and he pulled away from the hug with a grin.

"Cheesy, much?" Alvin asked, but he had the happiest grin Simon had ever seen as he said it.


End file.
